1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device and a scene-type display method which displays a facial image showing information that identifies a scene included in image content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus such as a video recorder or a personal computer can record and playback various kinds of video content data such as television broadcast program data.
For example, when recorded video content data is a soccer game, there may be a demand to watch, e.g., a goal scene alone to reduce viewing time. Cheers occur in a goal scene. Therefore, it can be presumed that a point where cheers occur is the goal scene.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-54622 discloses an information signal processing method of performing various kinds of characteristic extraction processing for predetermined ticker characteristic data, person characteristic data, other image characteristic data, a speaker voice characteristic data, “applause and cheer characteristic data”, and other sound characteristic data in characteristic extraction processing for image and sound data. Further, it also discloses that, when a user sets a display symbol of each characteristic and each display symbol is displayed on a time axis, each section can be identified and displayed.
However, when applause and cheer characteristics including both applause and cheers are extracted as in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-54622, there may be an inconvenience. For example, in case of a variety program, it can be considered that both a scene with a cheer and a scene with applause are highlight scenes. However, the two scenes have different types of highlights. For example, the scene with a cheer may be a scene where a performer appears. Furthermore, the scene with applause may be a scene where a performer's talk is interesting and gathers stream.